The present invention relates to a locking mechanism providing a high degree of security for the container on which it is mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism of the type used to secure, maintain, and provide locked security for pivoting doors used on freight containers, trucks, and/or trailers.
Prior locking mechanisms have proven unsatisfactory in regards to providing security to the contents of the container. Because the chain or padlock used in prior locking mechanisms is exposed on the outside surface of the container door, thieves or vandals are able to cut or pry open the locking mechanism.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved locking mechanism which shields the lock from prying or cutting so as to overcome the above mentioned problem which limits the utility of prior door locks. The novel locking mechanism provides enhanced security while maintaining ease of use.
Other objects, and the advantages, of the present invention will be made clear by the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.